helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Berryz Koubou
Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房, literally "Berryz Workshop"; sometimes romanized as Berryz Kobo or Berryz Kōbō) is an all-girl J-pop group within Hello! Project. The original eight members are originally from Hello! Project Kids and often were back-up dancers for W (Double You)'s music videos. Prior to the band's formation, in such side projects as Aa! and ZYX, and in the Mini Moni movie Okashi na Daibōken and Natsuyaki Miyabi was in a small group called Sexy Otonajan. They have sold over 1,016,792, copies in Japan alone. Berryz Koubou's highest selling single is Dschinghis Khan with 37,096. Berryz Koubou's lowest selling single is Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! with 9,634. History 2004 They were first announced at a Hello! Project Club Event on January 14, 2004. Hello! Project promoted the band by releasing three singles within a month of each other, starting in March 2004 with "Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai". Their first album, 1st Chou Berryz, followed the trilogy of debut singles in July 2004. Berryz Kobo debuted at a concert on March 3, 2004, and they performed as backup dancers for W's promotional videos. Even though there are exceptions (such as album songs) the lead vocals in Berryz Kobo's main single songs are most often Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako,Tsugunaga Momoko and Kumai Yurina. 2005 Special Generation was released on March 30th, 2005 and ranked #7 on Oricon Charts. It's their 1st single to get to be on the top 10 and the first to get more than 20k copies sold. At that time, members average age didn't exceed 12 years. On September 11, 2005, it was announced that Ishimura Maiha would graduate from the group and Hello! Project to focus on her studies. Her graduation took place on the last night of their fall tour on October 2, 2005, making her the second H!P member who had her own Graduation Concert outside MM (the first's Heike Michiyo). Nowadays, she attends Shinagawa Étoile Girls High School, an elite private school in Tokyo. 2007 In February 2007, Berryz Kobo made news headlines after it was announced that the group would be holding a concert at Saitama Super Arena on April 1. Not only were the tickets for the two performances sold out (a total of 20,000 seats) almost two months before the premiere, but the event also marked a historical record in that the band officially became the first to perform in the arena whose members average age did not exceed 14 years (thereby dethroning Morning Musume, whose average was 16.3). On April 1, 2007, Berryz Kobo held a concert at Saitama Super Arena, becoming the youngest female group ever to perform there. The tickets sold out two months before the concert, and a few days before the concert it was announced that there would be extra seats available. 2008 On March 12, 2008 they released Dschinghis Khan, their first cover song, which is currently their highest selling single, the one with most charting weeks and the single with most versions. However, their 21st single: "Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy", released on November 11, 2009 took away the position of the Berryz single with most charting weeks (a total of 9 weeks). Berryz Koubou participated at the Asia Song Festival 2008 in South Korea representing Japan along with w-inds and Tsuchiya Anna. They performed two times on October 3rd (Eve Concert, where they sang Dschinghis Khan, Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi, Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance and Special Generation) and 4th (Main Concert: Dschinghis Khan and Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance), and also, they held a handshake event thanks to PonyCanyon Korea. Berryz won the Asia New Comer Award along with the SM entertainment group SHINee. During their stay in Korea, the girls visited “Lotte World”, an amusement park in Seoul which is the largest indoor theme park in the world, and ranked seventh worldwide in attendance. They performed at Sharan Q’s 20th anniversary concert on December 12, 2008. The girls performed: Dschinghis Khan (with °C-ute), MADAYADE, and LOVE Machine (together with °C-ute and Morning Musume) at the Nippon Budokan (日本武道館). The group visited the 41st Nippon Yuusen Taishou Ongaku Shoujushou Award Show on December 17, 2008 at Nakano Sun Plaza and were runners up for the “Wired Music Prize” Award, which prized the songs loved by people (the theme of that year was "Heart"). They performed their 16th single: Dschinghis Khan. The other nominees were Asami Chiyuki, Horuichi Takao and Sakurai Kumiko. 2009 During their spring concert ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~, the girls celebrated their 100th concert on April 25, 2009 at Tochigi night. In this, they showed a recap video with the song "Bye Bye Mata ne" counting up from their 1st concert to their 100th (the list didn't include joint concerts). The group has two trademark songs: "Special Generation" (the most performed song of the group, something like LOVE Machine for Morning Musume) and "Bye Bye Mata ne" (performed only in special moments like their 1st concert, Ishimura Maiha graduation, their 1st concert at Saitama Super Arena, their first fan club tour in Hawaii and to celebrate their 100th concert performance). 2010 On March 3, Berryz released their 3rd double a-side single Otakebi Boy WAO!/Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! This single reached a peaking ranking of #3, making this their highest single ranking to date. With the end of this single's second week, Berryz ranks at #9, which makes also makes this not just highest ranking second week, but the highest ranking second week through out all of Hello! Project since 2003. On July 14, 2010, their new single Maji Bomber!! was released. The group performed a mini live at Tower Records Shibuya at 17:00, 18:30 and 20:00 on July 17, 2010 to promote the single. All members of Berryz Koubou have been opened Serend blog. Shimizu Saki has revealed in the last concert of their Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~BerryKou Fest!~ that Berryz Koubou will perform at Sakura Con 2011 in Seattle, Washington next April (making this their first North American appearance). The news was confirmed by the official Sakura Con site which added them as guests. 2011 In 2011, Berryz Kobo's 25th single "Heroine ni Narou ka" was released and ranked #1 on the Oricon Daily Charts, that is their first single to rank #1, which is also the first single in a while without any relation with the anime "Inazuma Eleven", a collaboration that started with their 20th Single "Seishun Bus Guide / Rival". In April 2011, Berryz Kobo also released their 7th album, 7 Berryz Times On April 23rd 2011, Berryz Kobo took the stage at Sakura-Con 2011, an anime convention in Seattle, Washington, USA. They attracted a crowd of 3,500, tweeted by HelloStoreUSA. The girls also did two autograph session at Sakura-Con, one on Friday Apirl 22nd and the other on Sunday Apirl 24rd. A Q&A took place at Sakura-Con on April 22nd. Perfomances outside of Japan Berryz Kobo have had performances and appearances outside of Japan for oversea fans numerous times. In 2009, M-net and Up-Front works arranged a Berryz Koubou mini-concert in South-Korea on June 21, 2009 at Yonsei University Auditorium, titled, "Berryz Koubou MINI LIVE in Korea". This was the group's 1st concert outside Japan. In 2010, Berryz Kobo was chosen out of Morning Musume and C-ute to perform in Thailand. Their concert was on March 27, 2010 at the Indoor Stadium Hua Mak Sports Complex. This was the second performance by Berryz Kobo outside of Japan. On the last date of Berryz Kobo's fall 2010 concert Tour Captain ( Shimizu Saki ) had announced that Berryz Kobo will be at Sakura Con, Seattle, USA on April 22-24 2011. When Sakura Con came around, it was a big success for Berryz Kobo. The seven-member Hello! Project idol group Berryz Kobo made their American performance debut at Sakura-Con 2011 for an audience of 3,500 fans. Fans traveled from all over the world including multiple parts of the USA, plus Canada, France, Mexico, and Japan to support the pop vocal group who is celebrating their 7th year together. The Berryz Kobo members kept busy during the April 22–24 weekend, appearing at the event's opening and closing ceremonies, participating in a live audience Q&A and two separate 60-minute sessions where they signed autographs for their fans, and a hour long concert which consisted of 13 songs. And not only was this Berryz Kobo's 3rd performance outside of Japan, but it was the first performance outside of Asia. And also they were the third Hello!Project major act to perform outside of Asia after Morning Musume who has performed in Los Angeles in 2009 and Paris in 2010 and Erina Mano who performed in Los Angeles in 2010 Members Their Hello! Project Mobekimasu color is Blue Current Members Former Member *Ishimura Maiha (Graduated October 2, 2005) 'Discography and Releases' Main article: Berryz Koubou Discography Singles #2004.03.03 Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (あなたなしでは生きてゆけない) #2004.04.28 Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! (ファイティングポーズはダテじゃない!) #2004.05.26 Piriri to Yukou! (ピリリと行こう!) #2004.08.25 Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (ハピネス ~幸福歓迎!~) #2004.11.10 Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) #2005.03.30 Special Generation (スッペシャル ジェネレ~ション) #2005.06.08 Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? (なんちゅう恋をやってるぅ YOU KNOW?) #2005.08.03 21ji Made no Cinderella (21時までのシンデレラ) #2005.11.23 Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai (ギャグ100回分愛してく さい) #2006.03.29 Jiriri Kiteru (ジリリ キテル) #2006.08.02 Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND (笑っちゃおうよ BOYFRIEND) #2006.12.06 Munasawagi Scarlet (胸騒ぎスカーレット) #2007.03.07 VERY BEAUTY #2007.06.27 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba (告白の噴水広場) #2007.11.28 Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (付き合ってるのに片思い) #2008.03.12 Dschinghis Khan (ジンギスカン) #2008.07.09 Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (行け 行け モンキーダンス) #2008.11.05 MADAYADE #2009.03.11 Dakishimete Dakishimete (抱きしめて 抱きしめて) #2009.06.03 Seishun Bus Guide/Rival (青春バスガイド / ライバル) #2009.11.11 Ryuusei Boy/Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (私の未来の んな様 / 流星ボーイ) #2010.03.03 Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! / Otakebi Boy WAO! (友達は友達なん! / 雄叫びボーイ WAO!) #2010.07.14 Maji Bomber!! (本気ボンバー!!) #2010.11.10 Shining Power (シャイニング パワー) #2011.03.02 Heroine ni Narou ka! (ヒロインになろうか!) #2011.06.04 Ai no Dangan (愛の弾丸) #2011.08.10 Aa, Yo ga Akeru (あぁ，夜が明ける) Albums # 1st Chou Berryz # Dai 2 Seichouki # 3 Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz (mini album) # 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisū # 5(FIVE) # Berryz Kobo Special Best Vol.1 (Best Album) # 6th Otakebi Album # 7 Berryz Times EP's :1. Special! Best Mini ~2.5 Maime no Kare~ (mini album) Other Singles *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) *2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク) (Berryz Koubou×°C-ute) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) Compilations / Other *2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (#11 Piriri to Yukou! (More Piriri Remix)) *2005.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (#8 Special Genera~tion) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (#10 Jiriri Kiteru, #17 Ready Go! - Morning Musume, DEF.DIVA, Berryz Kobo) *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (#8 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba) *2008.09.17 Dschinghis Khan x Berryz Kobo - Dschinghis Khan Tartar Mix *2008.11.26 Various - Dschinghis Khan Darake (#11 Dschinghis Khan) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (#2 Dschinghis Khan) *2009.07.15 Hello! Project - Champloo 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (#13 Kanpaku Sengen - Berryz Kobo, Mano Erina) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (#2 Seishun Bus Guide) DVDs *2004.11.17 2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Kobo!" (W, Berryz Kobo) *2004.12.15 Berryz Kobo Single V Clips 1 *2005.09.07 Yoroshiku! Senpai Girls Growing Up ~Berryz Kobo Nasuchouki~ (FC Limited) *2005.09.22 Berryz Kobo Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *2005.11.09 2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Kobo Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE!" (W, Berryz Kobo) *2005.12.28 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *2006.02.22 Berryz Kobo Single V Clips 2 *2006.07.19 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *2006.10.25 Berryz Kobo Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" *2007.01.17 Gekidan Gekiharo Hataage Kouen "Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~" *2007.02.10 Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi (FC Limited) *2007.06.09 Berryz Kobo 3 Shuunen Special Kiseki no DVD (FC Limited) *2007.06.26 Hello! days Berryz Kobo First fan club tour 2007 (FC Limited) *2007.06.27 2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Kobo Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru!~ *2007.09.26 Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2 (FC Limited) *2007.10.27 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Kobo '07 (FC Limited) *2007.10.31 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *2007.12.12 Berryz Kobo Single V Clips 3 *2008.02.02 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 3 Kai Kouen "Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka?" *2008.03.26 Berryz days (FC Limited) *2008.04.26 Berryz Kobo Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ (FC Limited) *2008.05.24 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Kobo Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ EXTRA. (FC Limited) *2008.07.16 Berryz Kobo & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Kobo tracks *2008.12.17 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *2009.01.27 Berryz Kobo to Sugosu Natsuyasumi Fan Club Tour in Nagano ~Happy Summer Vacation!~ Vol.1 & Vol.2 (FC Limited) *2009.02.25 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 5 Kai Kouen "Berryz Kobo VS Berryz Kobo" *2009.03.?? Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2008 (FC Limited) *2009.06.10 Alo Hello! Berryz Kobo DVD *2009.07.29 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *2009.07.?? Berryz Kobo First Fan Club Tour in Hawaii '09 (FC Limited) *2009.10.27 Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2009 (FC Limited) *2009.12.02 Berryz Kobo Single V Clips 4 *2009.12.09 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 7 Kai Kouen "Thank You Very Berry" *2010.02.10 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitai!!~ *2010.02.13 Berryz Kobo fan club tour ~7nin no Majo-tachi~ happy halloween 2009 Vol.1 & Vol.2 (FC Limited) *2010.06.23 Berryz Kobo Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ *2010.08.25 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no Ie Otakebi House~ *2010.11.17 Alo Hello! 2 Berryz Kobo DVD * 2011.12.21 Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage All Single Music Video Blu-ray File 2011 (PV Compilations) Photobooks Solo *2005.05.19 Berryz Koubou ( Berryz工房 ) *2005.08.02 SEASONZ-Berryz Koubou ( SEASONZ―Berryz工房 ) *2009.06.10 Berryz Koubou "5th Anniversary AloHello! Berryz Koubou in HAWAII ~Live&DVD Making~" ( Berryz工房『5th Anniversaryアロハロ！Berryz工房 in HAWAII～LIVE&DVD MAKING』 ) In Concert *2005.08.25 marugoto ( まるごと ) *2005.10.25 Abe Natsumi + Berryz Koubou Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show '05 Selection! Collection! ( 安倍なつみ+ベリーズ工房Hello!Project2005夏の歌謡ショー―05’セレクション!コレクション! ) - with Abe Natsumi *2005.12.02 Switch ON! ( スイッチON! ) *2006.07.05 Nyoki Nyoki Champion!! ( にょきにょきチャンピオン!! ) *2006.09.21 Berryz Koubou & °C-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land ( Berryz工房&°C-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land ) - with °C-ute *2007.10.04 2007 Summer ～Welcome! Berryz Castle～ ( 2007夏 ～ウェルカム！Berryz宮殿 ～ ) *2008.07.04 2008 Berryz Koubou vs Cutie Ranger Live Stage ver (2008 Berryz仮面　vs　キューティーレンジャ STAGE ver) - with °C-ute *2008.07.04 2008 Berryz Koubou vs Cutie Ranger Live Document ver (2008 Berryz仮面　vs　キューティーレンジャ DOCUMENT ver) - with °C-ute Calendars *2004.12.10 2005 Calendar with W (Berryz工房 2005年 カレンダー) *2005.10.29 2006 Calendar (Berryz工房 2006年 カレンダー) *2006.09.21 2007 Calendar (Berryz工房 2007年 カレンダー) *2007.10.01 2008 Calendar (Berryz工房 2008年 カレンダー) *2008.10.13 2009 Calendar (Berryz工房 2009年 カレンダー) *2009.10.10 2010 Calender (Berryz工房 2010年 カレンダー) *2011.10.08 2012 Calendar (Berryz工房 2012年 カレンダー) Media Works Radio *2004.03.30-2009.03.31 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! ( Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席 ) *2009.04.07- Momoko no Puripuri Princess: Tsugunaga Momoko ( 桃子のぷりぷりプリンセス ) *2009.04.10- Beritsu: Shimizu Saki, Sudou Maasa & Tokunaga Chinami (べりつぅ) *2009.07.03- Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku: Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina & Sugaya Risako (痛快！ベリーズ王国) TV *2004.01.04-2004.04.02 Yoroshiku! Senpai (よろしく！先輩) *2004.04.05-2004.10.01 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2005.04.04-2005.06.17 Musume DOKYU! ( 娘ＤＯＫＹＵ ) *2008.03.31-2008.10.03 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー！) *2008.10.06-2009.03.27 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2008.10.11-2008.12.13 IQ supple RhythmIQ Dschinghis Khan (IQサプリ リズムIQ字ンギス間) *2009.05.28-2009.06.04 Bijo Houdan: Sugaya Risako & Tsugunaga Momoko (テレビ東京「美女放談」(嗣永桃子・菅谷梨沙子)) *2009.06.15-2009.06.26 Piramekino 「Piramekitaisou Corner」 (ピラメキーノ 「ピラメキたいそうコーナー」) *2009.07.23-2009.07.30 Bijo Houdan: Natsuyaki Miyabi & Sudou Maasa (テレビ大阪「美女放談」（夏焼雅・須藤茉麻）) *2009.10.01-2009.10.08 Bijo Houdan: Tokunaga Chinami & Shimizu Saki (テレビ大阪「美女放談」（清水佐紀・徳永千奈美）) *2010.04.01- Bijo Gaku (美女学) CM *2006.10 2006世界バレー (2006 VOLLEYBALL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS JAPAN) Internet *Hello Pro Hour episode 9 : Natsuyaki Miyabi *Hello Pro Hour episode 12 : Sugaya Risako *Hello Pro Hour episode 14 : Shimizu Saki *Hello Pro Hour episode 15 : Kumai Yurina *Hello Pro Hour episode 16 : Tsugunaga Momoko *Hello Pro Hour episode 17 : Sudou Maasa *Hello Pro Hour episode 18 : Tokunaga Chinami *Hello Pro Hour episode 20 : Sugaya Risako & Tsugunaga Momoko Magazine *2005.04-2009.08.24 B.L.T: Berryz Koubou no Happy Homeroom Vol.1 until Vol.53 (Berryz工房のHAPPYHOMEROOM) Awards *2008.10.04 「Asia New Comer Award」 at Asia Song Festival 2008, Seoul Korea *2008.12.17 Nominated to 「Wired Music Prize」 at 41st Nippon Yuusen Taishou Ongaku Shoujushou Award Trivia *To announce their major debut, they held a press conference at Nakano Sun Plaza on January 14th, however they officially debuted on March 3rd the Japanese Doll Festival (雛祭り, Hinamatsuri), also known as Girls' Day, which is held on March 3rd (the third day of the third month). *The girls didn't know about their group name, Berryz Koubou, until day of its announcement to the public. They first saw the name on their costumes, but they couldn't read the kanji and were wondering what it was. *For their debut single, Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai, they spent a lot of time learning the choreography. Now they only need a few lessons for each new dance (approximately 4 or less). *Their goal for 2007 was to appear on Kouhaku Uta Gassen, and they achieved it. *Nozomu Iwao, a famous japanese comedian of the duo "Football Hour", is a fan of Berryz. He often talks about them in the shows he's invited on (he even made a parody of Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba, in which he played Sugaya Risako, his favorite member). *Everyone in Berryz Koubou was born in Heisei Era, which is the current era in Japan (and began on January 8, 1989). *Their first performance together as Berryz Koubou was Morning Musume's song Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~. *They are the only H!P group who have a "Captain" instead of a "Leader". *The vocalist of the Japanese rock band "Base Ball Bear", Koide Yuusuke, is a fan of Berryz Koubou; that's one of the reason that they chose Kumai Yurina to be in their CM promoting (WHAT IS THE) LOVE & POP?, his group's 3rd album. *Famous manga artist Tanemura Arina is also a fan of Berryz; her favorite member is Sugaya Risako. She once traded autographs with Tsugunaga Momoko. *They will be the first all-girl Japanese group to perform in Thailand. *Several steps of the famous dance "Hare Hare Yukai" of Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu are taken from Berryz singles coreography, like Special Generation, 21ji Made no Cinderella, Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai, etc. *Berryz have made cameos in the anime Gintama, one time they showed the girls with their Koi no Jubaku outfits in a handshake event. *In the first episode of the Lucky Channel segment (from Lucky Start anime), the first letter, asking about how much idols make, is from a fan calling himself “Berryko Daisuki-kko” (or “Berryko Lover”). A direct reference to Berryz Koubou. *Yanagihara Kanako is a Japanese actress, comedienne, and tarento, who is also a fan of Berryz; her favorite member is Tsugunaga Momoko and she's been a guest in Momo's radio show. *Starting from May 24, 2010, Berryz members will have their own video blog section in Up-front official channel in Youtube; all the videos will have a duration of 1 minute and members can talk about anything they want, they will also upload concert clips. Here is the reproduction list. *Before every concert, Berryz, and sometimes staff members too, always shout "Berryz Koubou! (only captain)... Ikube! (all)". For the encore part, fans also shout that (although it's only Berryz Ikube). *Super*Girls member Maeshima Mami has listed Berryz as her favorite artist in her profile. Her favorite in the group is Tsugunaga Momoko because of her singing and dancing skills, and also because of her cuteness. *In the group there are four main singers or centers and three main dancers (four before Ishimura Maiha left). *The main singers are (from most attention to least): Sugaya Risako , Natsuyaki Miyabi , Tsugunaga Momoko , and Kumai Yurina . *The three main dancers are (from most attention to least): Shimizu Saki , Tokunaga Chinami , and Sudou Maasa (the last was former member Ishimura Maiha ). See Also *Berryz Koubou Concerts *Berryz Koubou Discography Total Sales Count External Links *Official Website *Radio show: Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席! *English Wikipedia: Berryz Kōbō *Japanese Wikipedia: Berryz工房 *Berryz Koubou Serend Page Category:Berryz Kobo Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Hello! Project Category:2004 additions Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Berryz Koubou Albums